Un regalo de cumpleaños
by CrazyKurenai
Summary: El cumpleaños de Iruka esta cerca, pero naruto no sabe que regalarle! asique acude a sus dos compañeros. Shounen ai y futuro Yaoi Kakaxiru y un poco de SasuxNaru
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de la traductora**: Pues como verán… si… eso… traduzco.. yo tengo ideas para escribir… pero naaah' la pereza es muy grande…Si les gusta la historia agradezcan a Jade Dragoness que me permitió traducirla D

**Titulo:** Un regalo de cumpleaños

**Autor:** Jade dragoness

**Traductora:** CrazyKurenai

**Disclaimer:** Si me perteneciera ¿estaría haciendo esto?

**Advertencia:** Por el momento Shounen ai , pero en el futuro habrá Yaoi. Si no sabes lo que significa… pues… buscalo…

**Pareja:** Pues Kakairu! Y un poco de Sasunaru… si…

**Rating:** Pg por ahora…

* * *

"Vamos chicos" gimoteo Naruto Uzumaki a sus dos compañeros. El Equipo 7 una vez mas estaba esperando la llegada de su maestro, el jounin Kakashi Hatake. Ya estaba cerca de 3 horas tarde. "¡Ayúdenme!" 

Sasuke Uchiha rodó sus ojos negro carbón y le dio a Naruto una mirada semi-penetrante "No nos has dicho en que necesitas ayuda, dobe"

Naruto gruñó por el insulto pero aguanto el deseo de responderle. Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda del maldito.

Sakura Haruno dio a Sasuke una mirada de adoración para después fijarse en Naruto con una mirada de duda "Nos ayudaría si supiéramos en que necesitas nuestra ayuda." Sus ojos se agudizaron "Porque si es para una estupida broma…"

"No, no" Naruto negó con su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello brillara. "No es eso, para nada"

"¿Entonces para que?" Pregunto Sakura, impaciente

"Umm…" Tímidamente Naruto se rascó su rubia cabeza. "Necesito ayuda para encontrarle un regalo a Iruka-sensei. Su cumpleaños es en 3 días, el 26 de Mayo"

Sakura y Sasuke le dieron a Naruto una mirada de sorpresa.

"Ni siquiera sabia que supieras la fecha de cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei" Dijo Sakura. Después sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la típica alegría que tiene una chica cuando va de compras. Los dos, Sasuke y Naruto, intercambiaron miradas de temor y se alejaron de la chica de cabello rosado. Ellos ni se dieron cuenta como los dos se acercaron, como si estuvieran listos para saltar a la protección del otro.

"Que miedo" Murmuro Naruto. Sasuke asintió silenciosamente manteniendo una cautelosa mirada en la psicópata sonrisa de la chica.

"¡Esto es perfecto!" Exclamó ella. "No he salido de compras en siglos. He estado muy ocupada entrenando para las misiones" Sakura se giró para mirarlos, provocando que los dos chicos saltaran. "¡Naruto¿Sabes que tipo de cosas le gustarían a Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto apoyo su mentón en su pecho y se inclino hacia delante. Su cara estaba seria, su boca en un ceño profundo y cerró sus brillantes ojos azules. Tarareo por unos segundos. Entonces miro a Sakura y a Sasuke, dándoles a los dos una gran sonrisa, dijo "¡No tengo idea!"

"¡QUE? " grito Inner Sakura, mientras que la otra Sakura estaba lista para estrangular a Naruto

Sasuke peleo contra la sonrisa que deseaba aparecer ante la expresión de Sakura y le dio a Naruto una mirada fría.

"Dobe" dijo Sasuke

"¡Oye¡Deja de llamarme así!" protesto Naruto, "¿Por qué creen que les estoy pidiendo ayuda en primer lugar? Si supiera que tipo de cosa regalarle a un hombre viejo como Iruka-sensei no necesitaría ayuda ¿No creen?"

Sakura se inclino y dio una mirada de '¿Porque yo?' al suelo.

Antes que un duelo de gritos de un lado estuviera a punto de empezar, de un lado porque Sasuke insultaría fríamente a Naruto, mientras que Naruto hacia el verdadero grito, una alegre voz los saludo.

"Hola Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Esta atrasado otra vez Kakashi-sensei?

Todo el Equipo 7 se dio vuelta para ver al objeto de la discusión parado cerca de ellos

"¡Aaahh!" grito Inner Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke obligo a su mano a que no se posara sobre su pecho en un intento de calmar el rápido pulso de su corazón. Ellos ni habían escuchado a Iruka acercarse a ellos

Iruka les dio una amplia sonrisa de disculpa. "Disculpen, no era mi intención asustarlos así"

"¡No deberías hacerle eso a las personas!" grito Naruto. Él cruzo sus dedos detrás de su espalda rezando que Iruka no haya escuchado de lo que estaban hablando.

Iruka les dio otra mirada de disculpa al equipo para después mirar alrededor. "¿Cuanto tiempo han estado esperando?"

"Como por 3 horas" respondió Sakura

"¡Desde siempre!" grito Naruto. Su estomago rugió fuertemente. "Tengo tanta hambre." Y le dio a Iruka una mirada de petición.

"Tu siempre tienes hambre, idiota" le dijo Sasuke al otro chico. "Deja de intentar que Iruka-sensei te compre ramen"

Naruto le miro con ferocidad "¡Cállate¡Bastardo!"

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Naruto por haber insultado a Sasuke. Inner Sakura silenciosamente le dio la razón a Naruto en que le serviría comer algo. Ella solamente comió un pedazo de una tostada esta mañana en parte de la dieta en que estaba, pero esa tostada hace tiempo que había desaparecido en su sistema. Ella podía sentir los rugidos en su estomago aunque no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para que los otros los escucharan, aun.

Iruka les dio otra sonrisa, y comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde. De ella saco tres barras energéticas y las extendió a los tres genin.. "Se que esto no substituye a una comida pero no creo que debería llevarlos a comer a ningún lado si aun están esperando a Kakashi-sensei. Ojala que esto los mantenga hasta que coman algo decente"

Ávidamente, Naruto agarro una de las barras, apenas dándose tiempo para sacarle el envoltorio antes de comérsela completamente. Sakura lo siguió después, dio gracias y delicadamente mordisqueo la barra. Iruka sostuvo la ultima barra a Sasuke, quien le dio una mirada evaluadora al profesor para después tomar la barra

Naruto felizmente masticaba la barra, mientras miraba a Iruka. Estas eran las pequeñas cosas que Iruka-sensei hacia que lo apegaba más al chico rubio. Esto lo puso mas determinado que antes para encontrar algo que de verdad hiciera feliz al hombre.

"Tratando de robar a mis estudiantes, Iruka-sensei?" dijo una voz desde arriba

A la misma vez los 4 ninjas se giraron y vieron a Kakashi mirándolos sobre un poste de luz, con un ojo visible mostrando su buen humor.

"Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei" gorjeó Iruka

Sakura se fijo en Iruka, el tono de la voz del hombre llamando su atención. Había algo bastante familiar en la manera que Iruka-sensei saludo a Kakashi. Ella le dio otro mordisco a su barra energética mientras trataba de descubrir que podría ser.

"Llegas tarde!" ladró Naruto al jounin de cabello platino.

"Ah. Ah." Kakashi se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Conocí a una belleza que necesitaba ayuda. Estaba atorada en un árbol y no podía bajar!"

"Mentiroso!" grito Naruto

La mano de Sakura apretó con mas fuerza su barra mientras observaba la feliz sonrisa que estaba en la cara de Iruka caer, y la melancolía que se asomo en sus ojos, incluso sus hombros cayeron un poco cuando Kakashi menciono lo de 'belleza'. Ahora ella recordó donde había oído ese tono de vos. Era el mismo que ella y otro grupo de chicas usaba cuando hablaban de Sasuke. Era la misma voz enamorada y la expresión 'Me encanta solo estar cerca de ti' que venia con ella.

Su mano libre tembló al descubrir que Iruka-sensei estaba completamente enamorado de Kakashi-sensei. Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en ella, y después siguió su mirada a Iruka. Una pequeña línea de confusión apareció en los labios del chico.

Iruka empujo su tristeza y mostró una sonrisa falsa mientras Kakashi saltaba para unirse a ellos. El silenciosamente admiro el fuerte cuerpo de Kakashi y su agraciado giro mientras rechazaba con los pies primero en el suelo. El inclusive admiraba como el desordenado y puntiagudo cabello plateado se movía con la brisa. Iruka guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a alejarse del cuarteto. Y dijo hacia atrás "Tengo algunas tareas que revisar. Los veré después. Inclusive si no están muy agotados los invitare a comer ramen esta noche"

"SI!" grito Naruto en alegría. Levanto una mano y bailo alrededor como si un gran triunfo se tratara por lograr que Iruka le comprara ramen, ignorando completamente el echo que Iruka lo ofreció por voluntad propia.

"Oye" llamo Kakashi al profesor "Te puedes unir si quieres"

Sin deseos de darse vuelta, Iruka negó "Gracias por la oferta, pero he pospuesto esos trabajos para hacer unos quehaceres todo el fin de semana. De verdad tengo que terminarlos!"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a sus estudiantes. Su agudo ojo noto como Sakura miraba a Iruka. Se pregunto si la chica finalmente se había enamorado de Iruka, quien tenia mas posibilidades de corresponderle que Sasuke. Instantáneamente, después de ese pensamiento, su respiración se atoro y un molesto sentimiento apareció dentro de el. El apretó sus labios, sin que se notara bajo su negra mascara, y su vista se fijo en la caminante figura de Iruka. El sentimiento desapareció. Mentalmente se encogió de hombros, y felizmente se preparo para la tortura de hoy del Equipo 7.

* * *

Pues ahí vael primer capitulo3 

Digo yo que no hay suficientes fics de Kakairu en español en este mundo, por eso me llevo a traducir este digan que tal les parece la traducción, si les gusta o no.

_**Saca un plato de galletas y los pone sobre el botón de review**_

_Veeeeeengan chiquitiiiitoooos! que tia kurenai les tiene algo 3_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Se abrió el cielo y Dios dijo: "Te odio Kurenai" y me cerro todas las posibilidades de siquiera pensar que Naruto me pertenece…

_Se va a llorar a un rincón_

**Autor**: J.D.

**Traductora: **CrazyKurenai

**Advertencia:** Shounen ai y juturo Yaoi

**Pareja:** Kakairu 3 y un toque de Sasunaru

**Rating:** PG por ahora

* * *

Sakura se alejo tropezando del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke y Naruto la seguían de cerca, e incluso se apoyaban en el otro para evitar que colapsaran en el piso. Sin decirlo, también estaban ahí para atrapar a Sakura en caso de que esta cayera. 

Kakashi los seguía en un paso mas tranquilo. Su agotamiento era evidente por el estado semi-cerrado de su ojo visible. Él ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de leer 'Itcha Itcha Paradise', cada vez que lo intentaba las paginas se le moverían. Kakashi dejo que sus pies lo llevaran de regreso a la villa, mientras trataba de mantenerse alerta a cualquier peligro oculto. Solo relajo su guardia cuando estaba dentro de las murallas. Pero incluso una parte de él se mantenía alerta.

"Bueno, ustedes si que se ven cansados" Todas las cabezas lentamente se giraron en dirección del hablante para encontrar a Iruka dándoles una mirada de preocupación. Él camino hacia ellos hasta que estaba al lado de ellos y continuo. "Supongo que ya no querrán ir a comer ramen¿verdad?"

"Ramen!" grito Naruto. En su entusiasmo se alejo de Sasuke para saltar de arriba abajo, provocando que Sasuke casi cayera al suelo. El chico pelinegro le dio a Naruto una mirada semi-fría mientras se preguntaba de donde ese idiota había sacado energía. Kakashi los entreno mas duro que a Sakura y la propia naturaleza competitiva de ambos hizo que utilizaran el chakra hasta sus limites en intentos de superar al otro. Tenia que admitir que el pensamiento de comer algo le daba un poco de energía.

Incluso Sakura se animo un poco

"Yo iría por un poco de ramen" le dijo Kakashi a Iruka "Te advierto, si me quedo dormido tendrás que llevarme a casa"

Iruka se sonrojo, un rosado brillo que se extendió a través de su cicatriz, a las palabras de Kakashi. Y bromeo sin darse cuenta "Creo que mi cama apenas tiene espacio para dos personas." Él pareció realizar lo que dijo y tapo su boca con la mano en un instante.

Los ojos de Naruto casi se salen de su cabeza. Incluso la boca de Sasuke se abrió ante las palabras de Iruka. Ellos nunca habían escuchado a Iruka-sensei hablar así! Sakura solo se le veía triunfante, como si esas palabras validaran los pensamientos de cuales eran los sentimientos de Iruka-sensei hacia el jounin.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada y arrojo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Iruka, causando que el moreno se pusiera mas rojo "Mientras consiga dormir en algún punto de la noche" bromeo de regreso Kakashi. Iruka ahora tenia un extraño color rojo, que no debería ser nunca visto en una cara humana.

Sakura chilló, mientras que Inner Sakura casi se desmaya a la vivida imagen que esas palabras producieron. Si hubiera sido un chico ya estaría sufriendo de una severa sangre de narices.

La mandíbula de Naruto parecía rozar el suelo antes de que Sasuke se acercara y la cerrara con su dedo indice.

"Atraparas moscas así, idiota" Dijo Sasuke. Naruto cerro con fuerza sus dientes en intención de morder el dedo de su rival, pero Sasuke, leyendo sus pensamientos, se alejo a tiempo.

"Ok, suéltame" murmuro Iruka. Él estaba indeciso entre quedarse bajo el brazo de Kakashi y morir lentamente ya que toda su sangre se le iba a la cabeza o alejarse y extrañar el peso de ese musculoso brazo y el calor que le daba a sus hombros y cuello. Decidiendo que quedarse en esa posición daría a conocer sus sentimientos, Iruka se alejo y se dirigió hacia sus antiguos estudiantes. Él trato de ignorar el frío que sentía en su cuello y pregunto, "¿Y que tal estuvo el entrenamiento?"

"Genial!" dijo Naruto feliz "¡Aplaste a Sasuke completamente!"

"No lo hiciste" gruño Sasuke "Te demoraste un infinito en dar siquiera un golpe"

Naruto le saco la lengua en desquite. La mirada de Sasuke se intensifico. Iruka solo miraba divertido la eterna disputa de los dos genin.

Sakura miraba a Iruka, ella vio la forma en que él reacciono con Kakashi-sensei y estaba sorprendida que se hubiera alejado del otro hombre. Si hubiera sido ella bajo el toque de Sasuke, nada podría haberla sacado del lado del chico. Pero, se dijo silenciosamente la chica, tu no eres la que esta tratando de mantener ocultos tus sentimientos¿verdad?

Ella se giro para mirar a Kakashi-sensei y parpadeo de sorpresa al notar que el jounin estaba mirando a Iruka-sensei. Al parecer ni se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando todos los gestos que el moreno hacia. Sakura se movió ligeramente hacia atrás y al lado para poder ver a los dos hombres. Ella se dio cuenta que Kakashi-sensei se aseguraba que nunca estaba mas lejos de un pie que Iruka y que por cada respiración que el profesor de la escuela tomaba, él simultáneamente tomaba uno. Un ninja copia incluso para mostrar como se preocupaba. Sakura no podía más que sentirse divertida.

Una idea comenzó a aparecer en la cabeza de la chica. Si a Iruka le gustaba Kakashi, pero no deseaba declararse, y Kakashi al parecer se preocupaba por Iruka sin que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Qué se debía hacer para juntarlos?. Especialmente, apunto Inner Sakura, si el cumpleaños de uno de los dos estaba cerca. La idea floreció en su cabeza, sus ojos verde-jade comenzaron a brillar con gozo y la sonrisa psicópata regreso.

Ella tenia en mente el regalo perfecto para Iruka-sensei, pero necesitaría ayuda de sus compañeros.

Como si realizaran que Sakura estaba pensando en ellos, los dos, Naruto y Sasuke, detuvieron su discusión para mirar a la chica. Ellos temblaron en terror sincronizado ante la mirada de ella e instantáneamente se juntaron como tratando de conseguir seguridad en la presencia del otro. Ellos deseaban fervientemente que la chica no pensara en compras otra vez.

- (N.T.: me encanta esta cara!)

Iruka entrego el dinero de los ramen que habían comido al vendedor. Entonces se giro para mirar a todo el Equipo 7 dormido en las bancas de madera en la tienda de ramen. Él sonrió a Sakura, quien se apoyaba en Sasuke, quien se apoyaba sobre Naruto , quien se apoyaba en el lado de Iruka. El miro al otro lado y vio la lenta forma en que Kakashi se balanceaba en su asiento, apunto de quedarse dormido.

"Oye" Susurro Iruka "No se quede dormido, Kakashi-sensei!"

Al parecer Kakashi no lo escucho porque lentamente cayo sobre el hombro de Iruka. Un brazo enrollado alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Una leve respiración tocaba el cuello de Iruka.

Iruka se sonrojo al sentir a Kakashi sobre él (N.T.: dios… que mal suenaa! xDD). La sensibilidad de su piel aumento. Él estaba consiente de todos los movimientos que el otro hombre hacia. En su mente él se viohundir su cara en ese cabello plateado y solo respirar la esencia del hombre, podría mover a Kakashi sobre sus piernas y finalmente sacar esa mascara que escondía la cara que el desesperadamente quería ver. Entonces besaría esos labios y confesaría su amor.

Iruka desesperadamente agito su cabeza con intención de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza, pero estas se negaban a salir. Él desearía que no estuviera en medio de la tienda de ramen para poder cumplir su fantasía. Pero aunque estuviera disfrutando tener al hombre cerca, la tienda pronto cerraría por la noche y ellos tendrían que llevar a los genins a sus casas.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi" siseo Iruka en el oído de Kakashi. "Despierta!"

Kakashi murmuro algo que Iruka no entendió y solo se acomodo mas en el chunin. Iruka rodó sus ojos ante sus propios sentimientos felices antes de usar tácticas extremas. Él comenzó a picar (1) al hombre de cabello plateado.

Picar. Picar. Picar.

Él ultimo picoteo ganó una risita que derritió el corazón de Iruka por lo adorable. Él observo sorprendido a Kakashi, asombrado por el echo que este peligroso jounin sea cosquilloso. Una malvada sonrisa apareció con decisión en la cara de Iruka. El lanzo un ataque completo en los costados del jounin.

En segundos, Kakashi estaba riendo y retorciéndose para despertarse y defenderse del ataque. Sus propios movimientos provocaron que cayera al suelo donde parpadeo ante un Iruka que no paraba de reír mientras se preguntaba que demonios había ocurrido. Él se sobo sus abusadas costillas descubriendo como había sido atacado.

"Me hiciste cosquillas!" dijo Kakashi en un tono indignado.

"Y te quedaste dormido" le dijo Iruka, no deseando mencionar que el jounin lo había usado como almohada. "Te tenia que despertar de alguna manera, ya que decir tu nombre no tenia ningún efecto"

El visible ojo de Kakashi se agrando en sorpresa. ¿Él se quedo dormido? Estaba asombrado, han pasado años desde que ha sido capaz de relajar su guardia ante la presencia de otro para simplemente dormir sin tener ninguna de sus alarmas mentales. Y ha pasado mucho mas desde que se ha dormido aunque le llamaran por su nombre.

Sin poder pensar en una forma de responder, una parte porque aun estaba dormido, Kakashi solo parpadeo a Iruka una vez mas. "Oh" dijo semi-dormido

Iruka soltó una risita, y después le dijo "Vamos, Kakashi-sensei, necesito que me ayude para llevar a estos niños a casa"

Kakashi miro a sus estudiantes que estaban durmiendo, muy cansados como para despertarse por las acciones de los dos adultos.

"Mejor yo llevo a Naruto y Sasuke" dijo Kakashi. Iruka le dio una mirada cuestionante, y Kakashi silenciosamente apunto algo que Iruka no había notado. Sasuke, mientras se apoyaba en Naruto, había formado un agarre de muerte en el brazo del otro chico y en el lado de la chaqueta naranja. No parecía que lo soltaría pronto.

Iruka sonrió a la imagen. Él se volvió a Kakashi para ver que el otro ninja sacaba una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo y tomaba una fotografía de los dos chicos. Kakashi solo sonrió y dijo "Futuro material de chantaje."

Iruka rió ante la imagen de un crecido Naruto y Sasuke tratando desesperadamente de ganar la fotografía de un risueño Kakashi. "Voy a querer una copia" dijo Iruka

Kakashi, quien estaba recreando un mal con su cámara contra los dos genin, le dio al profesor una mirada de sorpresa "No sabia que eras así, Iruka-sensei" Él sonrió bajo su mascara, su ojo curvándose para mostrar su alegría "Supongo que agua mansa si corre en lo profundo, al menos en su caso."

"No, no, no es así." Iruka negó con su cabeza, un leve toque rosado regresando a sus mejillas. "La verdad es que no tengo muchas fotos de Naruto y me encantaría tener una más." Él se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras trataba de decir sus pensamientos, "Tengo la foto original de la graduación que él tomo y otras de él cuando era mas joven, pero nunca he tenido una donde no haga alguna cara extraña."

Kakashi regreso la cámara a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde mientras miraba al otro hombre. "De verdad te preocupas de Naruto¿Verdad?"

"Si," Iruka miro a la figura dormida de Naruto y sonrió. "Se que muchas personas de esta villa no lo entenderían, pero él es un niño muy dulce. Él puede ser rudo y bruto, pero por dentro él es una de las personas más cariñosas que he conocido. He pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de él que se ha convertido en un hermano pequeño"

Kakashi sintió un calido sentimiento dentro de él mientras miraba la sonrisa en la cara de Iruka. había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien entrara en su corazón que ya había olvidado como se sentía querer a alguien tan profundamente. Él no quería volver a pasar por el dolor de perderlos otra vez. Él miro a Naruto y se pregunto de la calidad de un hombre que estaría dispuesto a cuidar y amar a quien tenia dentro de él la causa de sus mayores sufrimientos. Su respeto y admiración por el otro ninja subió varias escalas.

Silenciosamente, aun perdido en los pensamientos sobre el profesor, Kakashi tomó a Naruto y a Sasuke y los metió bajo cada brazo. A través de su pecho dejo los brazos de Sasuke quien se negaba en soltar al otro chico.

Igualmente de silencioso, Iruka recogió a Sakura y la posiciono contra su pecho y brazos, como un bebé. La delicadeza en la forma que él la tomaba le dio la impresión a Kakashi que este profesor genuinamente se preocupaba por cada uno de sus estudiantes. Su corazón se doblo a la imagen, sintió celos, rápido y candente, formarse dentro de su pecho. Él se preguntaba vagamente el porque de tan vicioso sentimiento.

"Deberíamos llevar a Sakura primero a casa. Ella vive más cerca que los otros y sus padres se deben estar preguntando donde esta2 dijo Iruka, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kakashi, antes de enroscarse en sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

(1) Picar: hacer esto Agarra una ramita y comienza a pinchar a su hermana en los costados hacerle cosquillas :3 

**Notas de la Traductora:** Aquí va el segundo capituloooo :3 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hay que ver 5 reviews :3

**Zerohuey:** Pos claro que tendrá yaoi! Sino no lo estaría traduciendo! Al menos eso dice la escritora… de todas formas la historia es mu wena )

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**: A que son una pareja perfecta? A mi me encanta! Bueno… la verdad es que me encanta cualquier hombre con Iruka 3 (lo dejo como un cualquiera… pero me encanta!) y Kakashi es solo para Iruka, si señor!

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** Me alegro que te guste la traducción, estuve un buen par de horas con mi diccionario _Mira de reojo el nuevo altar de su diccionario _T.T me salvo la vida! Es verdad! Son muy pocos KakaxIru para complacer al gentío!

**dulce-vg:** Bueno no exactamente matar… pero es una buena forma de atraer el publico a que deje review :3 Yo tb' estaba como loca buscando! Por eso me llevo a traducir esta historia :D

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Sooosa? …. Si bueno, un pokito, lo que no me gusta es que pongan a Iruka como una nena debilucha. POR DIOS HA TERMINADO 13 MISIONES TIPO A¿QUE TIENE DE DEBILUCHO? Pero buee… eso es lo que la gente no comprende… aaaah… que triste…

A QUE NO SABEN LO QUE CONSEGUI:3

Una canción! Pero no una cualquiera! Es una canción cantada por los seiyuus de….

IRUKA Y KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHH!

Es el sueño de toda fan de Kakairu Y ES UN TANGOOO! _Saca una caja de clenex para sonarse la nariz y secarse las lagrimas _ains… estoy feliz….

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ah! Una notita: soy floja, no se cuanto me demore, pero no una semana, eso ténganlo seguro (además de que el otro es mas largo ains..)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No me pertenece…. Y nunca lo hará!! Se va corriendo deprimida a llorar en su rincón

Titulo: Un Regalo de Cumpleaños

Autor: Jade Dragonnes

Traductora: CrazyKurenai

Pareja: Kakairu y un peajito de Sasunaru

Advertencia: Shounen ai y futuro yaoi (eso al menos tengo entendido…)

"Gracias por traerla a casa, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei" Una alta mujer, muy parecida a una Sakura adulta, se inclino en gratitud ante los dos hombres. Después tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, sosteniendo a la chica en un abrazo de madre.

Iruka le dio una mirada anhelante, "De nada, no tiene que agradecer, Sra. Haruno. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" Dijo la madre de Sakura y cerró la puerta.

Iruka miro a Kakashi de reojo y vio que el mayor lo estaba mirando. Él tuvo que combatir el sonrojo que intentaba aparecer en su cara y velozmente se intento distraer.

"¿Sasuke ya liberó a Naruto?" Pregunto Iruka a Kakashi, mientras cuidadosamente miraba a los dos gennin.

"Él aun lo sujeta con toda su fuerza" Dijo Kakashi secamente "¿Cómo planeamos separarlos?"

Iruka mordió su labio mientras pensaba. Mientras que conocía la dirección de sus antiguos alumnos, por tener que llevarles reportes a sus casas, él nunca realmente había visitado la casa de Sasuke. Por otra parte, él si tenía una llave de la casa de Naruto, dada para que él pudiera regar las plantas del chico cuando estuviera en misiones. Con ella ellos simplemente podían visitar la casa de Naruto y dejar a los dos chicos ahí. El problema, aumentado al tener que separar a Sasuke de Naruto, era la reacción de los dos chicos cuando ellos despertaran en la mañana si los dos profesores fallaban en separarlos. (NT: Pero dios que es divertida!!! XD y esta el factor sorpresa)

Iruka se lo explico a Kakashi, quien se rió a la imagen "Me daría la oportunidad de tener más chantaje" Los ojos de Kakashi se levantaron, felices y brillantes.

Él moreno no pudo evitar reír al gozo de Kakashi al obtener algo de sus alumnos. Él meneo su cabeza y siguió al jounin quien aumento la velocidad, ansioso por obtener sus fotografías. Ellos rápidamente llegaron y entraron a la casa de Naruto. Dentro, Iruka casi se hace pedazos la cabeza contra el suelo al tropezar con algunos pergaminos cuando intento encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

Con la luz encendida, los dos ninjas rápida y sanamente navegaron hasta la habitación de Naruto. Kakashi deposito a los dos chicos en la cama y sacó su cámara. Y comenzó a fotografiar como una persona poseída. Iruka sonrió al brillo maniático en el ojo del hombre y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Él lentamente saco las sandalias y chaquetas de los dos chicos. Se aseguro de sacar las bandanas y de mantener cada pila de cosas separadas, para que cuando ellos despertasen pudieran diferenciar sus pertenencias.

Observando las acciones de Iruka, Kakashi repentinamente tuvo una idea. Si Naruto y Sasuke podían dormir mientras eran movidos, entonces seria bastante fácil moverlos a ambos en posiciones 'interesantes'.

"¿En que estas pensando?" Pregunto Iruka, preguntándose a la mirada contemplativa del hombre.

Kakashi levanto su dedo indice a la altura de su mascara para silenciar a Iruka. Él se acerco a los dos chicos y los comenzó a mover. Posiciono a Naruto para que el chico estuviera sobre Sasuke, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y su boca presionada en la mejilla del otro. Kakashi tomó varias fotografías de esta adorable escena en varios ángulos para después cambiarlos otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Iruka mantenía su cara escondida entre sus manos, tratando desesperadamente de no reirse o regañar a Kakashi. Se sintió culpable de lo que estaba presenciando a un insospechable Naruto y Sasuke, pero también estaba disfrutando la diversión que Kakashi tenía. Iruka se consoló a si mismo con el pensamiento de que el ofrecería a los dos chicos comprar ramen como una disculpa. Aunque nunca les diría el porque lo estaba haciendo.

El dio un vistazo a través de sus dedos para ver a Kakashi sacando foto a Naruto, quien estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Sasuke (N.T: Supongo que se les hará agüita la boca… imagínense a Kakashi e Iruka así!!¬). La cabeza de Sasuke estaba inclinada hacia delante, como si estuviera besando el cabello de Naruto, y el rubio estaba metido debajo de la mejilla de Sasuke con una mano sujetando la camisa azul. Las rodillas estaban dobladas y su mano libre alrededor de la cintura del chico pelinegro. Durante todos esos movimientos Sasuke aun mantenía el agarre en Naruto.

Emocionalmente atrapado por lo dulce de la escena (NT: y de los malos pensamientos…), Iruka no pudo aguantar mas, "Ya basta, Kakashi"

De mala gana, el jounin saco la ultima fotografía y separo a los chicos en la cama. Iruka los arropo con las sabanas hasta las mejillas para después salir despacio de la habitación. Kakashi ya estaba afuera y apoyándose sobre la pared. Su cansancio y sueño regresando con venganza.

Iruka se detuvo frente al jounin. Con preocupación pregunto, "¿Te encuentras bien, Kakashi?"

"Cansado" Fue su respuesta.

Fue algo bueno que Iruka estuviera cerca de Kakashi, porque después de decir eso el jounin comenzó a caer al suelo. En una reacción rápida y distraído, Iruka atrapo al otro hombre. Por la respiración suave y profunda de Kakashi, el moreno se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre se había quedado dormido.

Él solo se quedo ahí, aturdido, con sus brazos sosteniendo al objeto de sus deseos y afecciones. Muy despacio se dejo caer al suelo, y atrajo a Kakashi sobre sus piernas. Él recordó su pequeña fantasía en la tienda de ramen. Respiro la esencia del cabello de Kakashi. La esencia era puramente de Kakashi, ya que los ninjas tenían el hábito de usar jabones y shampoo sin esencia, para no dar su localización a narices sensibles.

El moreno lentamente acaricio el cabello plateado, intrigado a la falta de gel que creaba las puntas. Se pregunto si Kakashi usaba algún tipo de jutsu de cabello para hacerlo tan desafiante a la gravedad. Su mano descendió hacia la mascara, y recordó el sueño de bajarla (la mascara ¬¬), besar al hombre y de decirle como se sentía. Revoloteando con la mascara, Iruka estaba indeciso. Él ha estado casi matándose tratando de saber que había debajo de la mascara del hombre, pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad, dudaba. La vulnerabilidad que el jounin estaba exponiendo a Iruka, hizo que el joven profesor quisiera protegerlo. No quería aprovecharse de Kakashi.

Iruka dejo su mano sobre su pierna y cerro los ojos para bloquear la tentadora imagen de Kakashi en sus piernas. Él sabia que si explotaba ventaja, ósea, miraba su cara sin su consentimiento y si el jounin lo descubría, jamás existiría confianza alguna entre ellos. Él podría satisfacer su curiosidad y perder potencialmente al hombre para siempre., o podría resistir el deseo y ser paciente a que algún día Kakashi voluntariamente bajaría su mascara para que el pudiera ver todo del hombre y sin ninguna barrera (N.T: XD Todos estamos MUY deseosos de eso).

Iruka intento imaginar como él se sentiría el tener a Kakashi desenmascararse para él. Podía ver al hombre de cabello platino lentamente alcanzar la mascara y bajar el material negro de su cara. Sus ojos estarían sonriendo y brillando de emoción. Entonces el vería toda la cara del hombre.

Exhalando y temblando, Iruka abrió sus ojos marrones para observar el cielo. Sintió tanto gozo al observar mentalmente a Kakashi bajar su mascara con su mano, que ahora estaría mas feliz con solo esperar a que Kakashi se revelara el mismo. Iruka nunca podría robarse el privilegio del hombre a decidir a quien compartirse el mismo.

Iruka pensó, solo tendría que esperar hasta que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a confiar en él. Iruka miro hacia abajo y velozmente dio un pequeño beso debajo del ojo visible del jounin. Después levanto y puso al otro hombre sobre su hombro y se levanto. Mientras salía de la casa de Naruto, él visiblemente se tambaleaba cada pocos pasos. Kakashi era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, pensó Iruka asombrado. Debían ser los músculos que sentía bajo el uniforme del otro hombre.

Iruka comenzó a pensar que haría con el hermoso e inconsciente jounin. Él valientemente ignoro las partes pervertidas de su mente que estaban dispuestas a ofrecer muchas ideas 'utiles'. Podría llevar a Kakashi a su casa, si supiera donde vive. O podría llevarlo a su propia casa, como habían bromeado antes. Y, a pesar de sus comentarios al respecto, la única forma de que en su cama pudieran dormir dos personas es si uno estuviera encima del otro. Iruka no estaba dispuesto a comprobar los límites de su auto-control al pasar la noche tan cerca de Kakashi. Le dejaría la cama a él y dormiría en el sillón. No dormiría de lo mejor o sentirse descansado al día siguiente, pero al menos la tentación estaría lejos.

Tenia suerte de que su clase en la mañana era básicamente lectura, y con una pequeña demostración al final del día. Tenía el presentimiento que si intentaba mostrarles algún movimiento complejo haría el ridículo frente a todos esos niños. Y los pequeños demonios nunca le dejarían olvidarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con una mano mientras la otra sostenía a Kakashi. Iruka caminó rápidamente a su habitación, sus hombros comenzaban a doler de tanto llevar a Kakashi, y suavemente lo dejo sobre su cama. Hizo lo mismo que con Sasuke y Naruto. Removió la chaqueta externa, cuidadosamente dejándola con los pergaminos al lado de Kakashi para que el hombre tuviera fácil alcance en caso de que despertara en la noche. También le saco sus sandalias y camisa. Dejo al hombre vestido con sus pantalones y su camiseta. Y, por supuesto, su mascara.

Iruka debatió si debería sacarle bandana con el signo de Konoha. Él sabia que Kakashi usaba la bandana en esa forma para ocultar el ojo Sharingan y prevenir el exceso de información que al tenerlo expuesto le entregaría.

Después de descubrir quien seria el instructor jounin de Naruto, Iruka pasó mucho tiempo hablando con varios chunin y jounin que conocían al hombre. Incluso hizo una cita para hablar con el Hokage sobre Kakashi. Aprendió muchas cosas interesantes, pero nada personal de todas esas fuentes. Iruka además aprendió sobre el ojo Sharingan implantado en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi. Y como el jounin al recibirlo casi se volvió loco con el constante flujo de información, y como el ojo podía ver debajo de la superficie de muchas fachadas. Aparentemente, aquellos con sangre Uchiha también tienen sus cerebros moldeados en una forma específica que permitía el uso del Sharingan sin perder la sanidad mental. Era algo que no se sabía antes, ya que Kakashi fue el primero en recibir un transplante de Sharingan. Si el hombre hubiera sido distinto entonces no hubiera sobrevivido la operación. Solo cubriendo el Sharingan cuando no era necesario previno que Kakashi cayera en la locura. Despues de aprender esto fue que Iruka comenzó a admirar a Kakashi aun cuando no lo conocía. La fuerza de voluntad mostrada en mantenerse sano aun bajo esas circunstancias le quito el aliento.

Iruka dejo de lado de pensar en el pasado y recordó que tenía guardada una bufanda negra de seda, que le regalaron hace unos años atrás, y pensó que seria perfecto para cubrir el ojo Sharingan.

Le tomo unos momentos encontrarla. Rápidamente, reemplazo la bandana con la bufanda. Ahora Kakashi dormiría más cómodo. Dejo la bandana sobre la chaqueta del jounin y salio de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Bostezando, sintiéndose muy agotado por las emociones que había tenido que sobrellevar, Iruka camino a una puerta cerrada y de ahí saco una sabana de sobra. Se desvistió, siendo cuidadoso de dejar sus armas cerca y se estiro sobre el sofá. Por primera vez agradeció el ser de estatura mediana, porque en el sofá solo sus pies quedaron colgando.

Con un último bostezo y una somnolienta mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación, Iruka descendió a un descanso lleno de sueños.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura despertó, estaba aturdida de cómo había terminado en su propia habitación y usando sus pijamas favoritos. Lo ultimo que recordaba la peli-rosado era comer el ramen que Iruka-sensei había comprado para todo el grupo. No recordaba haber regresado a casa.

Hizo una mueca de asco al sentir una capa irregular sobre sus dientes.

'Oh, que asco" Dijo, y corrió hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. Mientras trabajaba los movimientos automáticos de lavarse la boca, la mente de Sakura se dirigió al día anterior y a la situación sobre Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron mientras recordaba su idea de juntar a los dos hombres. Inner Sakura dio un veloz baile de alegría.

Tenía que hablar con Sasuke y Naruto.

Ella rápidamente termino de lavarse los dientes y corrió a su habitación para vestirse. Solo se demoró media hora en prepararse, y considerando que planeaba visitar a Sasuke ese día, se vistió muy rápido. Aun corriendo fue a la cocina a buscar un pedazo de tostada. Mastico la tostada rápido, casi ahogándose, mientras gritaba despidiéndose de su madre.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a la casa de Naruto, pasó cerca de algunas personas que realmente disfrutaban estar despiertos a esta desconsiderada hora de la mañana.

Afuera de la casa de Naruto, ella se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y arreglarse. Después toco la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo cuando nadie respondió la puerta. Sakura golpeo con más fuerza. Finalmente su paciencia estalló, y comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta.

"¡¡Despierta Naruto!!¡Despierta!" Gritó "¡Maldita sea Naruto! Tú fuiste quien pidió ayuda en primer lugar!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Adentro, unos aun durmientes Sasuke y Naruto vagamente escucharon el primer golpe en la puerta. El sonido los empujo de sus sueños agradables y con cada golpe se despertaban más y más. Hasta que los fervientes gritos de Sakura les hizo abrir los ojos.

Ellos despertaron solo para encontrarse separados por solo unos centímetros. Negros ojos y ojos azul puro se agrandaron en sorpresa, y ambos chicos se alejaron y gritaron.

"¡¡¡AAAAAARRRGHH!!!"

"¡¡¡AAAAAARRRGHH!!!"

Afuera de la casa los ojos verdes jade de Sakura se agrandaron mientras escuchaba los gritos gemelos dentro de la casa de Naruto. Ella apresuradamente comenzó a buscar alguna forma de entrar. Concentrando su chakra en sus pies ella corrió sobre la muralla para encontrar una ventana abierta.

"¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!?" gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo

Naruto miro a su alrededor desesperadamente y grito, "Esta es mi habitación, idiota!"

Sasuke le dio una mirada de aturdimiento a la habitación no familiar. Él grito, "¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí!?"

"¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!" grito de nuevo Naruto

"¡Cállate!" Sasuke lo miro con ferocidad "¡Estoy tratando de pensar!"

"Buena suerte" bufó Naruto.

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar comiendo ramen" Dijo Sasuke fríamente, ignorando al rubio. Él se alejó a una esquina lejos de Naruto y estaba tenso por si el otro muchacho hacia cualquier movimiento amenazador. No es que lo culpara si lo hiciera, pensó Sasuke, considerando que él estaba en la habitación de Naruto sin su consentimiento.

La palabra 'ramen' despertó una cadena de memorias en Naruto.

"Oh, si" dijo Naruto. "Iruka-sensei se ofreció a comprarnos ramen. ¡Recuerdo comer 2 platos!" Naruto comenzó a babear por la memoria de la comida más deliciosa que existe.

"También recuerdo sentirme con mucho sueño" dijo Sasuke, tratando de no hacer una mueca de disgusto a la baba de Naruto que comenzó a caer en las sabanas.

Naruto regreso del cielo de ramen, "Entonces nos debimos quedar dormidos"

"Entonces Kakashi-sensei o Iruka-sensei nos trajo a casa"

"Y" dijo Naruto suavemente. "Iruka tiene una llave, así que puede entrar aquí sin ningún problema." Naruto se levanto de un salto y miró enojado al techo. Movió un puño en rabia.

"Solo déjales, ¡los atrapare por dejarte aquí!" Naruto se tiró sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos. Él gruñó mientras planeaba formas de cómo vengarse de los dos profesores. No los dejaría escapar por esto.

Ambos chicos saltaron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y Sakura se quedo ahí, mirando a los dos. Sus verdes ojos tomaron en cuenta la poca ropa que llevaban los chicos y la cama que obviamente había sido usada. Su veloz mente llego a la más rápida, lógica conclusión de lo que los chicos habían estado haciendo.

"¡Sakura!" Dijo Naruto en pánico. Le dio a Sasuke una mirada desesperada para después dirigirse a Sakura. Él desesperadamente movió sus brazos en frente de el mientras observaba la cara de Sakura volverse oscura y tenebrosa. "¡No es lo que parece!"

"Naruto," entono Sakura en una voz asesina, "¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sasuke?"

"¡Nada!" chilló el rubio. Sasuke solo se observaba frío y desinteresado como siempre.

Sakura formo un puño con su mano derecha y uso la izquierda para hacer sonar sus nudillos. Inner Sakura estaba dando sugerencias en lo que le podía hacer a Naruto por pasar la noche con Sasuke. Ella avanzó hacia el chico rubio, quien miró alrededor desesperado por buscar una salida de escape. La única ventana estaba 'convenientemente' tapada por Sasuke. El pelinegro cerró los ojos como si estuviera en un profundo pensamiento, aunque la verdad era que él no quería ver a un fuerte ninja ser masacrado por una chica. Aunque ella fuera fuerte en su propia manera.

"No fue mi culpa" lloriqueo Naruto, en un ultimo intento de disuadir a su compañera homicida.

Una vez más la paz y el silencio que reinaba en las mañanas de la oculta villa de Konoha fue destruido por gritos.

Minutos después, Sakura se sentó en la sala de estar sobre una silla. Cuidadosamente vendando su mano derecha e ignorando al rubio chico que estaba en el piso que gemía de dolor. El pobre de Naruto tenía vivaces moretones de colores y heridas en toda su cara, incluso sus cicatrices tipo 'bigotes' no eran visibles por todo el daño.

Sasuke, finalmente cansado de las quejas de Naruto, sacó de sus bolsillos una crema medicinal usada para prevenir infecciones y acelerar la cicatrización. Él silenciosamente se lo dio al otro chico, quien al recibirlo, quedo asombrado.

"Te ayudara a sanar más rápido. No lo malgastes" Dijo Sasuke. Él regreso a su asiento

cerca del ventanal y se volvió a mirar hacia el exterior.

Para el tiempo en que Sakura terminó de atender sus nudillos, y Naruto puso la crema en sus heridas, la furia de la chica había desaparecido. Mientras se vendaba ella tuvo tiempo de regresar a su antiguo estado de humor y a la idea de juntar a Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei.

"Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para Iruka-sensei" Dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había caído en la habitación.

"¡Si!?" grito un feliz Naruto. Él parecía ya haber olvidado sus antiguos planes de vengarse de los profesores por dejarlo con Sasuke por toda la noche. "¿¡Que es!? ¿¡Que es!?" preguntó ansiosamente. "¿Qué es? ¿Es comida? ¿Le va a gustar? ¿¡Podemos ir a buscarlo ahora!?" Con cada pregunta el ninja más ruidoso de la villa, se ponía más ruidoso y feliz. Era incapaz de contener su emoción.

"Idiota" interrumpió Sasuke, "Déjala hablar"

Naruto sacó su lengua en respuesta al insulto. Casi lo vuelve loco el admitirlo, pero Sasuke al darle esa medicina, lo hacia sentir mas dispuesto a perdonar los insultos del peli-negro.

Sin molestarse en ser sutil, Sakura pregunto a los dos chicos " Ustedes dos saben que Iruka-sensei esta enamorado de Kakashi-sensei, ¿Verdad?"

En su shock, Sasuke perdió su equilibrio y cayó por la ventana.

Los ojos de Naruto rodaron hacia atrás mientras se balanceaba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

Sakura le dio una mira exasperada a Naruto y después chillo al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sasuke en la habitación.

"¡Sasuke!" Ella grito y corrió a mirar por la ventana. Sakura miro hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con una iracunda mirada hacia ella de Sasuke. El chico estaba sujetado por sus pies en la muralla de la casa. Él usó sus rápidos reflejos para girar y así poder mirar en la dirección correcta y simultáneamente concentrando su chakra en los pies.

Él camino y entro de nuevo a la casa. Le dio una mirada preocupante a Naruto. Ninguno de sus compañeros noto el gesto de Sasuke. Sakura aun estaba exasperada del rubio y le dio una mirada molesta.

Naruto estaba en el suelo sobre su espalda, mareado y confundido. Él observo el techo como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan sorprendente. Una y otra vez la pregunta de Sakura giraba en su cabeza. No lo podía creer. Iruka, la única persona que le ha prestado atención mientras crecía con los años, ¿enamorado de Kakashi?.

"¡Pero ellos no tienen nada en común!" protesto Naruto.

"¿Cómo puede? ¿¡Y él!?" Naruto agito sus brazos en el aire como si tratara de forzar

sus pensamientos en formas visuales "¿¡Qué es lo que vería Iruka en él!?"

"¿Aparte de que es un ninja fuerte, extremadamente leal a sus compañeros ninjas y a la villa, y apuesto por lo que hemos visto?" preguntó Sakura. Ella se encogió de hombros "¿Cómo podría saberlo? No le he preguntado. El amor trabaja en formas misteriosas" Le dio una mirada furtiva a Sasuke.

"Pero-" Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba para mirar a Sakura "¡Kakashi siempre llega tarde, siempre miente sobre el porque, siempre lleva esa mascara para parecer misterioso, su sentido del humor es demasiado raro y por leer ese libro, también debe ser un completo pervertido!"

Sasuke silenciosamente concordó con Naruto. Él de verdad no podía ver lo que el profesor de la academia vería en alguien tan raro como Kakashi. Sin embargo, las habilidades observatorias y lógicas de Sakura sobrepasaban las suyas. Así que si había alguien que era capaz de ver algo desarrollándose entre los dos hombres, era Sakura.

"¿No me creen?" Sakura estaba perturbada. No pensó que los chicos no le creerían lo que ella había visto.

"No es que no te crea" Dijo Naruto tratando de confortarla. "¡Es solo que estoy teniendo un muy mal tiempo en tratar de imaginarme a Iruka-sensei enamorado de alguien! Especialmente de Kakashi-sensei"

"Oh," Sakura trató de pensar en un plan "¿Qué pasaría-" dijo dudando. "¿Qué pasaría si les muestro lo que yo vi? ¿Cómo veo a los profesores interactuando? ¿Lo creerían?"

"Creo que si" Acepto Naruto. Él miro a Sasuke, que estaba en la ventana y mirando hacia fuera "¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿!Qué piensas¡?"

"Creo que deberíamos confiar en nuestra compañera, dobe"

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de corazoncitos a la expresión de confianza de Sasuke. Inner Sakura comenzó a bailar y mover abanicos en felicidad absoluta. La cara de la peli-rosada tomo un aire de deleite mientras silenciosamente planeaba la boda de Sasuke y ella, y los nombres que les darían a todos los hijos que tendrían.

Sasuke lentamente se alejo de ella.

Naruto fanfurriñaba, así que no se dio cuenta como el moreno se movió para ponerlo a él entre Sakura y el peli-negro. Ya detrás de su rubio escudo, Sasuke se relajó.

"Aun quiero ver alguna prueba" murmuró Naruto. Sus palabras sacando bruscamente a Sakura de su mundo de fantasía donde se encontraba contando los números de sus nietos.

"La verdad" Ella admitió, suprimiendo el deseo de gruñir a Naruto por interrumpirla de su tierno sueño " Eso no seria una mala idea. Deberíamos seguirlos a los dos en cualquier momento que interactúen, para que así ustedes puedan ver lo que digo. Además, quiero estar segura. Así que quiero verificarlo con ustedes"

"Quieres que sigamos a Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei" La voz de Naruto estaba llena de desconcierto "Kakashi-sensei es un jounin y Iruka es un chunin. ¡¡Ambos son más hábiles que los genin!! ¿!!De verdad crees que no nos notaran espiándolos¡¡?"

"Por primera vez el idiota esta en lo correcto" dijo Sasuke " Si hacemos eso y nos atrapan, ¿Qué les diríamos para excusarnos? No es como si pudiéramos decirles la verdad"

La cabeza de Sakura cayó hacia delante. No había pensado en eso. Y seria un desastre si los otros ninjas se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Destruiría todo lo que ella estaba planeando.

"A menos que…" Dijo Naruto. La cabeza de Sakura se levanto en esperanza. "A menos que les digamos otra cosa. Algo así como que los seguimos como un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Para practicar nuestra habilidad de escondernos, y poder seguir ninjas que tienen más entrenamiento y experiencia."

Sakura destello una sonrisa al rubio. "¡Naruto, eso es perfecto!"

El chico se sonrojo al raro elogio. Le dio a Sasuke una mirada para ver si el chico se había dado cuenta, pero la cara de Sasuke seguía implacable como siempre. El sonrojo de Naruto pasó a ser un sonrojo de rabia a la forma en que el otro chico ignoraba su maravillosa idea.

"Así que si aceptamos tu observación, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?" Pregunto Sasuke, "¿Y como ayudara eso en darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Iruka-sensei?"

"Bueno" dijo Sakura, mientras Inner Sakura frotaba sus manos en anticipación, "Estaba pensando que podíamos…"

De un momento a otro, la radiante mañana de la villa fue interrumpida por la tercera y ultima vez cuando dos voces masculinas gritaron en incredulidad "¿¡¡¡QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS- QUE!!!?

---------------------------

Notas traductora:

Huh… quien lo diria ¿eh?... que demorarme dos años… hmmmmmmmm… aaaaaaah…

_Mira la cara de enfado de los lectores_

ooooh feck…

MIREN UNA FOCA!!! _apunta hacia el otro lado_

_Los lectores se dan vuelta y aprovecha el momento para salir corriendo_

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO ME ATRAP--- _choca con un poste de luz_

Ya, fijo, alguien me odia… _se sube al poste mirando las caras de odio de los lectores abajo_

Por cierto! Para los que estaban interesados en la canción de los seiyuus de Kakashi e Iruka, se llama 'Ruby' (o va por ahí) de todas formas busquen por el seiyuu de Kakashi y de Iruka.

Eso, y no me maten, o no tienen quien les traduzca esto! Muahahahaha!


End file.
